


Groupies

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Sometimes in order to be a good son, one must be shameless.Prompt: Cliff
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Kudos: 103





	Groupies

Merlin loved to spoil his mum. 

So he learned to ignore the judgmental looks sent his way as he and his mum lined up outside the Bush Hall in Sheppards Bush to watch his mum’s musical idol.

The doors finally opened and they shuffled in past the security check. The merchandise table was a sad, over-priced affair, but Merlin couldn’t deny his mum a thing, so he ended up buying a pair of t-shirts for them.

He paid far too much for two gin and tonics at the bar then went to find their seats.

The opening act was nothing to write home about, but they got the crowd in the mood.

Then the main act came on stage and Merlin smiled as his mum wolf-whistled and gushed and sang along to all the songs.

During intermission, he left his mum at the bar with another gin and tonic and nipped to the loo, only to walk into whoever was exiting.

“The bloody hell?” The man startled.

“Shit, sorry. They really should put a window in these do- Arthur?”

Arthur began to blush a deep red, making Merlin grin.

“I thought you had plans with your father tonight?” Merlin crossed his arms and cocked his hips to the side.

“I do. I didn’t lie, Merlin. I am here, with my father.”

“You’re kidding. Where is he?”

Arthur had been very reluctant to introduce him to Uther, but Merlin couldn’t really understand why.

“I left him at the bar. I needed to-” he pointed over his shoulder at the bathroom door as a burly tattooed man with impressive facial hair exited, bumping into them.

“Not the place for a chat, fellas,” he grumbled as he pushed past them.

Merlin apologised and grabbed Arthur’s hand. “So, where is he? Mum’s here. She’s going to be upset if you don’t say hello.”

Merlin’s mum was at the bar chatting to a rather distinguished-looking gentleman. Merlin almost dared to call him a silver fox. He walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

“I leave you alone for two minutes and you’re already found me a new dad. Wow, mum,” he teased.

“Oh hush you. I was just chatting to...uh, sorry, what did you say your name was?” Hunith turned back to her new acquaintance.

“Uther,” replied Arthur, stepping around Merlin to stand next to his father.

“You’re kidding,” Merlin gasped. “That’s your dad?”

Uther raised an eyebrow and turned to Arthur. “Let me guess, this is your Merlin?”

“I am, happily so. Lovely to meet you, sir.”

“Right, look at that, the house lights are flickering. Back to the show.” Arthur all but herded the group back into the theatre.

Merlin turned to whisper in his ear. “Are you enough of a Cliff Richard fan to skip a few songs and meet me in the loo?”

“I’ll happily miss the entire second act, but I’ll slip out after the second song.”

Unfortunately for them, Uther and Hunith bonded over a shared love of Cliff Richard and instated weekly brunches.

Merlin unironically wore his Cliff Richard t-shirt when he proposed a few months later.


End file.
